Al Sugerírselo
by Erelbrile
Summary: Martín le pregunta a Manuel por qué no se van a la Argentina. Manuel se siente engañado. ArgChi Chile y Argentina. UA


Un **ArgChi**, señoras y señores. Si no son chilenos difícil que entiendan algo, pero bueh... Aparece nyoChile.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Chile y Argentina, pertenecen al fandom.**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

Diccionario (?)

Erí= Eres en chilensis

Chape= Beso en argento. En Chile es un moño/colet para sujetarse el cabello.

Mesita de luz= es como le dicen los argentos al velador... ¿o somos nosotros los que le decimos velador a la mesita de luz?

Volvái= vuelvas e.c.

Custiones= Cosas xD

Dormí: Duerme e.a.

Querí= Quieres e.c.

Chato: Cansado e.c.

Querés: Quieres e.a.

PD: El primer trozo es de un "poema" que quería usar en La Torpeza de Tus Pasos, pero me dio plancha y no quise desperdiciarlo.

* * *

**Al Sugerírselo:**

.

.

.

~0~

Los grilletes, las cadenas,

Tus manos sobre mi vientre.

Este cuerpo maldito que tu pureza desea.

¿Qué no ves lo antinatural?

Aléjate, quiero estar solo.

Y sólo contigo.

Que tus besos recorran mi espalda

Como el Camino del Inca el desierto.

Que me duela y ese dolor

Marque el pecado querido.

¡Sálvate!

Quiero estar solo y sólo contigo.

~0~

- ¡Flaco! ¿Cuándo escribiste esto?-

- ¿Qué co…? ¡Déjate de intrusear mis custiones! ¡Puta que erí duro!-

- Dame un chape y te lo devuelvo. Estaba sobre la mesita de luz… ¿de cuándo es?-

- De cuando te conocí. Ahora no lo volvái a leer sin mi permiso.-

Le quita la hoja de cuaderno, saliendo luego de la habitación.

- ¡Sos re lindo, Manolo!-

Le levanta el dedo corazón como respuesta.

+'+'+'+'+

Al sugerírselo por primera vez, está lavando la loza. La mañana, fría, le provoca que esa idea incorpórea y gestada desde hace años escape al mismo tiempo de formularse en su mente.

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos a la Argentina?-

Sentado a la mesa a unos metros suyos, traga el té extrañado.

- Estamos bien acá.-

Oye la respuesta y continúa lavando los platos del día anterior.

+'+'+'+'+

Al sugerírselo por segunda vez, Martín evita jadear para que sus palabras sean comprendidas. Manuel continúa empujando, separándolo y disfrutando de sus cuerpos hasta caer a su lado.

Cuando Martín abraza la espalda –húmeda y caliente- de Manuel, éste le pregunta por qué quiere irse, que si acaso no le gusta su país. Y Martín le responde que no, que no es el país, aunque sea en parte mentira.

- ¿Y entonces por qué te querí ir?-

Entonces es cuando no sabe si decirle, si explicarle. Porque a Manuel eso no le importa, para él es lo mismo lucir un anillo en el anular o no.

Manuel voltea un poco la cabeza, esperando una respuesta que llega demasiado tarde, después de un beso y un 'dormí' que fue obedecido.

+'+'+'+'+

Al sugerírselo por tercera vez, Manuel está mirando por la ventana del auto y él gira el volante.

Manuel lo observa de reojo, ya que Martín se ve concentrado en el camino y no parece estar bromeando.

- Podrías abrir un buró… o dar clases de derecho romano.-

Como Manuel no contesta, lo mira a su vez un momento por el rabillo del ojo. Vigila los espejos retrovisores y lo vuelve a observar.

- O yo te puedo mantener, ¿no te parece, flaco?- Bromea medio en serio, porque no le importaría tener que hacerlo. Es más, lo haría sonriendo, aunque tuviesen que dejar de lado ciertas comodidades, como cuando empezaron a vivir juntos y apenas tenían un colchón grande en el suelo.

(Y Martín le advirtió que se llenarían de piojos y cucarachas. Manuel lo abrazó sólo por callarlo, allí bajo las frazadas con nudos en las esquinas, allí junto a la lámpara apoyada en el suelo.

Sólo por callarlo. Y un poquito por estar feliz).

Manuel no responde, pero se remueve en el asiento del copiloto.

+'+'+'+'+

Al sugerírselo por cuarta vez, han ido a saludar a Javiera por su primer hijo.

Mientras Manuel juega con su sobrino, ella le dice aparte que los extrañará.

- Todavía no responde que sí.-

- Lo hará pronto.-

Martín le agradece sus buenas palabras y siente un poco de culpa puesto que sabe que no volverán. No tendría sentido volver.

Sabe que Javiera se anticipa a sus acciones. Y que sabe que no volverán.

+'+'+'+'+

Al sugerírselo por quinta vez, Manuel se quita los lentes, chato, sin querer más guerra, con Martín teniéndolo hasta la coronilla.

Pero no se echa atrás cuando Martín le da las gracias por ceder, cuando lo abraza y le dice que todo estará bien, cuando lo besa y corre al living a llamar a Javiera.

+'+'+'+'+

Al sugerírselo por primera vez, Martín recuerda fugazmente una suerte de poema escrito por Manuel años atrás.

Manuel no escucha. Tiene un nudo en el estómago porque no quiere que el acento se le pegue, porque conocerá a sus suegros, porque si se pierde en Santiago no sabe si sobrevivirá a Buenos Aires, porque atravesar la cordillera parece un capricho de Martín y eso no le importa (sobre todo porque no le importa).

Confundido con el sonido de los pasos en la manga por la que transitan con sus bolsos al hombro, el ahora transandino pide que repita la pregunta.

- ¿Te querés casar conmigo?-

Entonces Manuel entiende todo, se siente engañado, y responde que sí.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En Chile no está legalizado el matrimonio homosexual, pero en Argentina sí. Además, un matrimonio de este tipo realizado en Argentina no tiene validez en Chile.

¿Un review?


End file.
